blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Noela Protection Club unrest
The Noela Protection Club unrest is a global disorder and chaos caused by the ''Noela Protection Club'' since it's founding by Curtis Smith. Summary A user named Black Maelstrom published a rant on the Sugar Sisters prior Valentine's day (which is the day when Jacques got sick IRL and published a notable world against the NPC if correct), a user named Motoki and another made worlds against him and proclaimed the flaming as a "war" (while flaming are also called flamewars, wars on Blocksworld is distinct from it), a user named Curtis Smith was then negative of Black's opinions and declared a foundation of a group that will later lead to it's notoriety. Many Noela lovers/fangirls/fanboys then started unplausible rants on Black, some declared war on him while they are not as strong as Mongolia. At the early stages of the war, Khang 9 made a world against the NPC. Khang later became one of the most active anti-NPC fighters. inspired by the world, Jacques made a word that became notable and led to his popularity according to theories. The_Pixeler (despite hating on other anti-NPC people according to some) then attacked the NPC and sent a nuclear weapon to them, as a result of Black's military force, NitroCaliber criticized his decisions, France and the UKCS also used military force, even archives reveal that there are secret executions, usually taking place in the Hauts-de-France region. The user Kiwir_25 contacted Linden Labs and fed them biased info to get Maelstrom banned. However, this resulted in some common consequences of Kiwir_25's Acts. Decline began when Black was banned, some proclaim the ban as a "victory" (without realizing that people for this level of offence would be banned for seven days), after Curtis Smith left Blocksworld and the NPC being disbanded, remnants of the NPC uphold the "terrorist organization" while according to some people (and logically), they will lose. Despite being large in numbers, they are logically outgunned. Animals vs GMLRS? GMLRS Win. Fangirls vs the SAS and the GIGN combined? Both SAS and GIGN Win. Logic always win. "They (NPC) may win the battle, but they will lose the war, a war between Cultists (NPC) and Crusaders (Anti-NPC Coalition)" -A Plaque on NPC Unrest Wing, Guerilla Wars Memorial Centre, Plymouth, UKCS. Tactics and strategies of war The unrest was taken into military force by Mongolia (if including Jacques' unpublished worlds, France and Austria) which resulted in criticism, notably by NitroCaliber who stated that "keep fighting like HEX, it never works and it won't work, that's why Cliff ignored you". As unseen on the public, France mainly used the GIGN in the unrest, raiding several locations housing and coordinating the pro-NPC belligerents and it's (NPC) members. UKCS uses the SAS (which is a counterterrorist branch of the Royal Army in real life) to combat NPC members within the Commonwealth while using its Army such as Fusiliers to attack NPC Strongholds. Executions were also used by militaries against the NPC, notoriously, the Mongolian military ''but also the ''BWAPM and France (if unpublished worlds count), however, the UKCS didn't execute anyone due to it being a local offence. Most of the unrest is centred on rants, roastings and criticisms, even calls of bans, one notable figure being Hexatrom, who uses banal insults against Black Maelstrom, EmpireGaming975, Shcub (a UKCS "field marshal"), Jojok ''and otherwise, Jacques Francois,'' at an other extent'', DeltaBash'', the "war" was also started Illogical decisions are also being made, Goosegaggle123 is an example who thinks that her "animals" can defeat a armed force while Levans*9 aided the NPC to end EmpireGaming975 ''while ''using Mary Sue units. There are other people who are against the NPC, Teh_Pixeler nuked the NPC while Isyraf 191 liked anti-NPC worlds and requested Teh_Pixeler to nuke the NPC. Atrocities committed Anti-NPC Coalition * Executions (commited by: Mongolia, BWAPM, France) * Public Humiliations by stripping (commited by: UKCS) * Torture (Commited by: CGOF) NPC * Ban-Calling (counts as atrocity) * Torture (rarely) * Bombings (without mercy) * Punishments (rarely) Trivia * Austria was briefly a participant against the NPC, when Jacques became the week-long Austrian prime minister before returning to France. * UDMO is not physically but technicaly involved in the war, Due to Isyraf 191 liking Anti-NPC Worlds. * Teh_Pixeler, as an UDMO Pilot, Dropped the Nuclear Bomb on NPC. * A Former PMRDD Operative named cc4020 (I dunno the full name), said that she is a experienced fighter. Some regarded her as only NPC fangirl on Cliff's Discord Server. * A Quote on Jojok's Deleted Word contains Anti-NPC rants that are laced with profanity (Which is censored). * UKCS did'nt execute everyone due to reasons: * 1. Due to executions being Local Offences. * 2. Due to Human Rights Policy. * 3. Following the Geneva Convension. Category:Battles Category:War